Bento Box
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. One-shot. Shiznat. Natsuki was sleeping under the tree's canopy in springtime...


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Hey, just a little drabble I wrote to try and get back into a writing mood. It's been five months since I've written anything so I'm rusty; please bear with me. Also, this one-shot is self-beta'd so if you see any mistakes, go ahead and point them out so I can fix them.

Please enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p>It was springtime in Fuuka City and while Central Park was usually packed on a nice, sunny day such as today, Kuga Natsuki had found a nice secluded spot under a tree to rest. Away from noisy children celebrating their last day of freedom before school started up, Natsuki was catching up on some much-needed sleep.<p>

Kuga had spent the last few days cramming for the Fuuka University entrance exam. She knew she was perfectly capable of passing by studying normally, but she wanted to make absolutely sure she got into this school and was granted a scholarship. Living off the income of an eighteen-year-old's part-time job, she really needed the financial aid. Thus she'd spent countless hours stuffing some last-minute knowledge into her brain, hoping she wouldn't pass out during the middle of the exam.

Luckily she hadn't and was surprisingly alert during the test. However, as soon as she had handed in her answer sheet, she felt like she was going to collapse into a coma. Not feeling safe enough to drive her motorcycle back to her apartment, she opted to walk (rather, stagger in a zombie-like fashion) towards the nearby park and sleep there.

It was a few hours after Natsuki had initially fallen asleep when a cold breeze blew through and sent a chill through her body. She hazily woke up, blinking drowsily and still very much tired. Another cold wind blew by and while Natsuki shivered a bit, she noticed her whole left side was still cozy and warm. Still in a daze, Natsuki glanced over and saw another woman lying against her side, propped up against the tree and resting a soft cheek against Natsuki's left shoulder.

Normally Natsuki would have pushed the girl away and found a different resting spot, but she was too tired and simply closed her greens eyes once more, resting her own cheek against the stranger's head, black and wavy brown locks mingling together as Natsuki drifted back to sleep.

Many more hours passed and Natsuki woke up a second time, this time greeted by the night sky overhead. She faintly remembered a person sleeping next to her and looked over to find herself alone under the tree. _A dream…?_ she wondered. _No, I see something there._

The space where the stranger once slept was now occupied by a box. A bento box, to be exact. It wasn't large, only one layer, and was neatly wrapped in a light purple handkerchief. In one of the handkerchief's folds sat a small, white note and while Natsuki was curious, she was hesitant to read it just in case it wasn't for her. She soon realized though she was the only one around, (heck she was probably the only one in the park this late!) and opened the paper:

'_I'm sorry for using your shoulder as a pillow; I did not realize how tired I was until I sat down. I had just come from a university entrance exam and thought the park would be a nice place to relax. I didn't intend to fall asleep and certainly not on your shoulder. I hope this bento box will be enough for you to forgive me.'_

_This box is for me?_ Natsuki concluded after putting down the note down and picking up the box. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food, reminding her that under the pressure of the test, she hadn't eaten all day. At that thought, she unwrapped the handkerchief and split the disposable chopsticks. _Might as well. After that note, it'd be rude not to._

After taking off the top, she gaped at the assortment of food inside, her stomach growling louder than ever. _It looks homemade!_ The only homemade food she was use to having was Mai's cooking whenever the redhead stopped by her apartment with Mikoto. Other than that it was affordable junk food, the only kind of meal her budget would allow. Without another thought, she dug right in, her taste buds rejoicing when they realized it was something different than _yet another_ top-ramen dinner.

She paused half way through the meal. How would she get the items back to the woman? The box didn't look disposable, and the handkerchief was monogrammed with the woman's initials, so Natsuki had no intention of throwing them away. Of course she would wash them as soon as she got home… Natsuki shrugged, simply diving back into her food. She would think of something.

xXx

Natsuki was in the same park, under the same tree, resting in the exact same spot she was in the day before. She had come from the post office where she had received mail confirmation of her acceptance into Fuuka University. Now she lay against the comfortable bark with a content smile on her sleeping face, happy that all her extra work had paid off.

As for the box, it was placed next to her in the space where she'd found it the previous night. The handkerchief wasn't tied as neatly (hey, Natsuki tried her best!), but Kuga placed a reply note in its folds, explaining how she hadn't eaten the day before and giving her thanks for the delicious meal.

Time passed and Natsuki was once again woken up by a light pressure against her side. A drowsy green eye opened half way to find a familiar, silently snoozing face leaning its cheek against her shoulder, the empty bento box on the woman's lap and the note laying in her open hand. Natsuki smiled, closing her eye and drifting back to sleep.

They would talk when she woke up, Natsuki thought, but for now, she would enjoy the springtime warmth under the large tree's canopy.


End file.
